


Summer Pranks

by Tiedyehearts



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Crushes, Flustered Jeremy, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pinning, Summer Camp, Summer Camp AU, S’mores, kinda getting together??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiedyehearts/pseuds/Tiedyehearts
Summary: Michael’s cabin attempted to axe-bomb Jeremy’s. Chaos ensues.





	Summer Pranks

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is really short but i just had an idea
> 
> also i’m so sunburnt 
> 
> also also it’s labeled underage bc idk how people feel about teens kissing so

“Why did you think attempting to axe-bomb my cabin was a good idea!” Jeremy shrieked once get got their cabin door open. Michael and his dumb stoner friends had tried to axe-bomb them, but they failed at setting the bomb off.

“But it didn’t actually work, so you can’t really get mad!” Michael called back from the corner he was in. It was just him in the cabin, protecting the s’more rations he stole from them and their own rations.

“/What/!” Jeremy scoffed, going over to effectively trap him in the corner where he was standing. Sure, Michael was taller than him but Jeremy had a death grip on the bunks nearby. “You can’t even- What- How does that even make sense! You stole our s’mores!”

“Finders keepers~” Michael sang, in his tone- deaf voice, and smirked while he held up a chocolate bar that was labeled ‘cabin 3’. Jeremy reached forward to snatch it, but he pulled it way right when Jeremy tried to grab it. 

“You didn’t find it! You stole it!” 

“You’re the one in my cabin right now! Aren’t you technically in the wrong, Heere?” Michael smirked, setting the s’mores on the ground.

“No! I’m here to take back what’s mine!” Jeremy shot back, his face flushed when he said Heere. God- he needed to mentally take a couple of steps back.

Michael was his best friend of way too many years and he had a crush of way too many years on him. It was dumb, he knows Michael is gay and had a crush on him while he dated Christine, but he didn’t know if the crush was still a thing. Michael also knew Jeremy was bisexual, but he doesn’t know that Michael is who made him realize that.

“Wow, I didn’t know I was yours.” Michael joked, winking at Jeremy. Jeremy choked on his breath, shaking his head.

“I-I was referring to the s’mores, you fucking moron!” He said quickly, glancing away when Michael made eye contact.

“That’s damn near unfortunate, Jere. I was really hoping you’d be here for me.” Michael grinned, making Jeremy shake his head.

“You know what else is damn near unfortunate?” Jeremy asked him, before leaning forward and putting his hands above Michael’s head.

“That you are acting like you’re in control even though I know that you are extremely flustered right now and if I hypothetically decided to kiss you I would most definitely be taking the lead?” Michael snickered, Christine had told him about all the things Jeremy said about him so he knew that this was all the truth.

Jeremy bit his lip, shaking his head. God fucking damnit, Christine. He can’t deny it now, but how the fuck did Christine already manage to tell him? 

“T-Thats not- I’m— Fuck— I-I was going to say that you won’t give me the fucking s’mores-“ Jeremy stuttered, making Michael chuckle. Michael felt urge to wrap his arm around Jeremy’s waist, but he opted out of it for now.

“I can give you something else if you really want something, but I’m not giving up the s’mores.” Michael said, leaning forward slightly and grinning when he was a few inches away. Jeremy sucked in a breath, before standing up straight but staying just as close as he was before. 

“I-I don’t think anything can replace the s’mores, Micah.” And with the use of the nickname, Michael couldn’t string it out any longer. He mumbled something under his breath, before he pushed himself closer and connected their lips.

Jeremy froze, stumbling back from shock. They kept their lips connected and he felt his back hit something, he didn’t know if it was a bunk or a wall but he didn’t really care too much. His hands quickly searched for something to grab onto, before deciding on the hood of his hoodie.

Michael smirked against his lips, before locking them together and sucking on Jeremy’s bottom lip slightly. Jeremy groaned slightly, not really sure how he ended up like this. Nevertheless, he pressed his body against Michaels and relished the feeling of it.

Michael placed his left hand on Jeremy’s waist and the other one having its elbow propped on the wall next to his head, keeping him close against him. 

Jeremy had to eventually break the kiss, his pupils dilated and his face flushed. Michael was grinning like an idiot, he didn’t move from where he was because he knew that if he did Jeremy would run off.

“Do you even know how long I’ve wanted to do that?” Michael mumbled, trying to keep eye contact with him but the little fucker kept looking away at the door.

“I don’t mean to ruin the moment, but someone just stole all the s’mores.” Jeremy said, making Michael jumped at let go of him. 

“/What/!”


End file.
